twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Anne
'Anne '''was Victoria's older sister and creator. She belonged to a coven that consisted of her, her sister, her creator Hilda, Heidi, Mary and Noela. She and her coven were eliminated by agents of the Volturi, except Heidi who joined them and Victoria who managed to escape. Biography Anne was the first illegitimate child of a scullery maid and her master. She and her sister Victoria were raised to be hardworking servants from an early age and neither received a proper education. They were eventually able to find employment; Anne as a lady's maid and Victoria as a kitchen drudge. However, their master was unkind and was quick to beat them when they did something he found faulty. Over time, the two learned to try to "disappear" during these outbursts. Anne cared a lot for her sister and feared for her safety. Even though these jobs kept them fed, the sisters decided to flee when Victoria was twelve. This turned out to be a bad decision. Without any references, the two were unable to land new employment. They had no food or shelter, and winter was approaching. Anne then agreed to work for the local pimp as long as Victoria could have shelter with the other girls working there. The situation turned out to be much worse for Anne and almost as bad for Victoria than their old working conditions, but it was better than the streets. One night, Anne went to find a client and never returned. It is unknown exactly when Anne became a vampire, but it is known that she was created by a vampire named Hilda, who changed her out of pity for her horrible lifestyle. Anne then joined her coven and waited 5 years before she finally learned to control her bloodlust, and decided to go looking for Victoria. She found her sister working as a scullery maid and asked her how her life had been. Unsatisfied with her sister's living conditions, she changed her into a vampire. After Victoria's transformation was complete, she introduced her to her coven members, Hilda, Mary, and Heidi. Noela joined them two years later. Anne lived a happy life with her coven until the Volturi came and claimed that they had drawn too much attention from society and executed Hilda for the crime; none of the coven was able to stop them due to Jane's power keeping them at bay. Heidi was immediately taken in by the Volturi, under the influence of Chelsea's power. Anne and the other three vampires tried to escape when Victoria told them to. Each ran in their own direction, but Anne, along with Mary and Noela, was quickly caught up and slaughtered. Victoria only survived because of her power of self-preservation, until she was killed on June 15, 2006 at the hands of Edward Cullen. Physical appearance Anne had mahogany hair and a cream and rose complexion as a human; she was said to have been quite pretty, subjected to the attentions of men in her early adolescence. As a vampire, her beauty was greatly enhanced. Relationships Victoria .]] Victoria was Anne's one and only younger sister. The two of them had been close since childhood, and Anne always cared for her. They were both illegitimate children of a maid and her master, and never received proper education or treatment. Anne loved Victoria so much that she always thought for her sake. When Anne became a vampire, her creator Hilda forbid her from finding her sister, because she feared she would be a bigger danger to Victoria than their abusive masters at the time; she then waited patiently until she learned to control her bloodlust and then went to find her sister. When she found her sister, she realized that Victoria would never be safe as a human, and made the decision to turn her into a vampire. Even as a vampire, Anne loved her sister to no end. Victoria was the only vampire Anne ever created. Notes Her existence was only mentioned in ''The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. Category:Deceased characters Category:Hilda's coven